


standardized protocols for sexual experimentation

by katplanet



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Kink Negotiation, Multi, Polyamory, Sexy Spreadsheets, The Prodicule, Trans Male Character, discussion of sex acts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 12:17:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21457927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katplanet/pseuds/katplanet
Summary: "I think the best thing to do is for all of us to answer at the same time by holding up fingers," Edrisa says. "I don't want to worry about response order influencing the data."Malcolm glances at Dani, propped up on a mountain of pillows by the headboard, who looks ready to indulge at great personal sacrifice. At JT, sitting crosslegged on the mattress behind him, who looks ready to put on whatever articles of clothing are within reach of the bed and leave."That works," Malcolm says."Okay." Edrisa doubletaps her trackpad with the tip of her middle finger. "I have a Google Sheet."
Relationships: Malcolm Bright/Dani Powell, Malcolm Bright/Dani Powell/JT Tarmel/Edrisa Tanaka, Malcolm Bright/Edrisa Tanaka, Malcolm Bright/JT Tarmel
Comments: 18
Kudos: 136





	standardized protocols for sexual experimentation

**Author's Note:**

> For the Prodigal Son gc. We call this the Prodicule

Malcolm rolls onto his back and stretches as many muscles as he can at once, a bowstring down from his neck to his toes. He'll walk normally tomorrow, but he'll feel every step. He's sweaty and slick and buzzing with all the good chemicals. Everybody smells fantastic.

Edrisa already has her laptop out.

"I think the best thing to do is for all of us to answer at the same time by holding up fingers," she says as she fiddles around on her trackpad. "I don't want to worry about response order influencing the data."

Malcolm glances at Dani, propped up on a mountain of pillows by the headboard, who looks ready to indulge at great personal sacrifice. At JT, sitting crosslegged on the mattress behind him, who looks ready to put on whatever articles of clothing are within reach of the bed and leave.

"That works," Malcolm says.

"Okay." Edrisa doubletaps with the tip of her middle finger. "I have a Google Sheet."

"That's, um," Dani says. "That's not on your work account, is it?"

"Let me check." Edrisa squints down at her screen. "No."

"Thank you," Dani says, "for checking."

"I also considered printing out response forms," Edrisa says, "but I thought there might be issues with paper and fluids."

Malcolm looks down at his own stomach. "Fair."

"I'll grab you a cloth or something, man, you're gonna get sticky."

"No." Malcolm shifts and worms his head into JT's lap. "Science first."

"Thank you, Malcolm." Edrisa adjusts the angle of her screen so she can lie back against Dani's chest. "We'll call tonight 'pegging with wrist restraints trial one.'"

Dani looks over Edrisa's shoulder. "There's gonna be a trial two?"

"That depends on the overall group response."

Malcolm raises his hand. "I would like to volunteer for more trials."

"You," JT says, "need a break."

"I'm good."

"Stand on your own two legs. Right now."

"I don't have to prove shit to you."

"Shut up," Edrisa says. "Scale of one to five, one being a strong negative, five being a strong positive. Hold up your fingers on three. Metric one, physical satisfaction. One, two, three."

Malcolm holds up five fingers. So do Dani and Edrisa. JT does a big sigh about it, but when Malcolm looks, he's holding up five fingers, too.

Dani reaches across the mattress and slaps Malcolm’s hip. "Go, team."

"Metric two, immediate physical discomfort."

"I'm uncomfortable," Malcolm says, "but I like it."

"That's physical satisfaction, then."

"So this," Dani says, "is specifically  _ bad _ physical discomfort."

"Yes. I also have a separate metric that's a morning-after check in for soreness."

"What if it's good soreness?" Malcolm straightens out his legs so his ankles hang off the edge of the bed. There's already an ache in his thighs, to say nothing of how he feels between them. "Can we do one for good soreness and one for bad soreness?"

"I guess we should, yeah." Edrisa types something.

"You should do '+ sore' and '- sore.'" Dani points at the screen. "'g sore' and 'b sore' sound like strains of herpes."

Edrisa snorts and types something else. "Okay, so if we’re doing positive soreness and negative soreness tomorrow, we should also do positive discomfort and negative discomfort right now. Positive discomfort on three."

Edrisa counts down. She, Dani, and JT each hold up one finger. Malcolm holds up two.

"All that," JT says, "and you're only a two?"

"I told you I was volunteering for more."

Malcolm grabs JT's hand and puts it in his hair. JT pulls it at the root, which is nice, and then starts petting it, which is also nice in a different but equally satisfying way.

"Negative discomfort. One, two, three."

Everyone holds up a one except Dani, who holds up a two and says, "I swear to God, my harness fit me five years ago."

"Get Dani a new harness," Malcolm says. "Check."

"I have extras." JT stops messing with Malcolm’s hair to grab his phone off the nightstand. "One of them sizes down pretty small. I’ll bring it to you."

“Are you using your Samsung Notes app to remind yourself to bring me a strap next time we fuck?”

“I’m DMing myself.”

"Somebody needs to take over petting me."

Edrisa reaches around her laptop with one hand to scratch Malcolm's scalp a few times, and keeps typing with the other one.

"Emotional satisfaction. One, two, three."

Malcolm looks up. Fives all around.

"Emotional discomfort. I'm gonna say there's no good version of that, only bad."

All ones.

"I mean," Malcolm says, "it’s just pegging."

JT puts down his phone and shrugs. "I felt weird the first couple times I used a strap. Which makes sense, looking back."

"I have," Edrisa says, "a gender affirmation metric."

"Oh," JT says. "Sure."

"Sorry. Is that weird?"

"It's nice of you, actually."

"Okay." Edrisa looks down at her screen, a flush creeping back into her cheeks. "One, two, three."

She records all their fives.

"This, um. I don't really have a good concise name for this next one. How did it feel to do it with everybody else?"

Dani wraps her arms around Edrisa’s waist. “Group cohesion?”

“That’s too long for the little rectangle. It’ll go over into the next column and get cut off.”

"You can make the column wider."

"But then they wouldn't all look the same."

"Yeah, that's fair."

Malcolm claps once and flaps his hand at the back of Edrisa’s laptop. “Synergy.”

“Ugh. I hate that. I’m using it.”

JT tosses his phone at the pillow that happens to be behind Edrisa. It lands safely in the middle.

“Synergy,” Edrisa says, ignoring the thrown phone with the grace of someone who, if Malcolm's suspicions are correct, has had more than a few phones thrown at her in the past. “One, two, three.”

Dani, JT, and Edrisa hold up fives. Malcolm holds up a three.

“You were all great,” he says, when everyone turns to look at him. “No complaints. I just felt under-utilized.”

“We utilized you so much.” Dani stares at him. “All we did was utilize you.”

“I think there was a thing that maybe got overlooked with all the focus on pegging, which is that I have a mouth.”

“Spit roasting,” Edrisa says, her voice prim, “is a separate experiment, because it is a separate entry from pegging on the sexy list.”

“Which you know,” Dani adds, looking over Edrisa’s shoulder at Malcolm, “because you’re the one who wrote the sexy list.”

JT raises his hand. “We need to call it something other than ‘the sexy list.’”

“Oh,” Edrisa says, “I named the spreadsheet Malcolmquest.”

“I’m breaking up with all of you.”

Malcolm turns his head to kiss JT’s thigh. “You’re not. Anyway, someone should sit on my face next time.”

“I mean,” Dani says, “if you insist.”

JT puts his hand back in Malcolm’s hair. “What’s after pegging, again?”

“Yeah.” Dani squeezes Edrisa’s waist. “Open the sexy list.”

“Hang on, I can’t find the sexy list doc.”

“That one’s shared with your work account,” Malcolm says. “It was the only email for you I had.”

Dani nods once, which mostly means her chin ends up conveniently tucked into the curve of Edrisa’s neck. “Great.”

“Here it is.” Edrisa squints again. Her glasses, if Malcolm remembers correctly, are somewhere in the kitchen, along with most of their pants. “Number two is - Jesus, Malcolm.”

“I don’t actually remember what I put next.”

Edrisa turns her narrowed eyes on Malcolm’s face. “Have you ever even done regular, non-electric sounding before?”

“Two birds, one stone, right?”

JT shakes his head. “Trust me, those are separate birds and they’re gonna start with separate stones.”

“What was the logic in the order here?” Dani looks back at the screen. “The thing after ‘e stim sounding’ is literally just the word ‘fingers.’”

“I was thinking about you guys.” Malcolm resettles his head in JT’s lap. “I don’t know, I added things as I came up with them. I had a lot of ideas.”

“Thirty-seven ideas,” Edrisa says. “So far. It’s a living document.”

Malcolm reaches out to hold onto Dani’s calf, fingers curled so his knuckles rest against Edrisa’s thigh. His cheek presses into JT’s knee, warm, clinging with the remnants of sweat. “I want to do it all. I want you to do it all to me. Whatever order, I don’t care.”

“Maybe,” JT says, “we should bump sticking a charged metal rod up your dick down to the twenties, or something.”

“It wouldn’t hurt to reorder the trials to reflect intensity.” Edrisa starts typing. “Subjective experience relies on context, after all.”

“Does it matter? It’s all new. That’s the point.”

“You have limits,” Edrisa tells Malcolm. “We want to find them by working up to them, not throwing you past them and dragging you back.”

“It’s almost like,” Dani says, “we don’t want to hurt you.”

“Okay, well, hurting me is fine, actually.”

JT gives Malcolm’s ass a proprietary little smack. “Shut up.”

“Thanks for keeping track of this, though.” Malcolm’s mouth moves soft against JT’s skin. “It helps.”

“What,” Edrisa says, “you think the spreadsheet is for me?”

“The spreadsheet,” JT says, “is absolutely for you.”

“Well, not  _ only _ for me.”

“You should rename it ‘Sharing Is Caring,’” Dani says. She nestles closer into Edrisa’s back, settles her arms lower around Edrisa’s hips.

Malcolm grins, toes curling, goofy with dopamine. “Triple-Tap.”

JT tugs Malcolm’s hair again. “Malcome.”

That gets a cackle out of Edrisa. “No, that should be a metric. Malcome?”

Malcolm nods. “Malcame.”

“I’m kicking you all out.” Dani wiggles Edrisa around in her hold until the laptop falls over onto the mattress. “This isn’t even my bed and I’m kicking you all out.”

“No!” Edrisa reaches halfheartedly for her computer. “There’s one more metric.”

“I got you.” JT grabs the laptop and props it up on Malcolm’s waist. “This one? It just says ‘again.’”

“Like,” Edrisa says, a little breathless, “would we do it again.”

“Okay,” JT says. “One, two, three.”

He, Malcolm, and Edrisa all hold up five fingers. Dani tries to do the same while keeping her hold on Edrisa. Edrisa lets her succeed.

“If we do it again right now,” Malcolm asks, “is that trial two?”

“I think,” Edrisa says, tilting her head so Dani can kiss along her throat, “that would just be testing the first trial for reproducibility.”

“Well,” Malcolm says. “If it’s for science.”


End file.
